Ojalá Que Te Mueras
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Ojalá sea un tormento acordarte de mí si es que un día lo haces, ojalá sea tanto el dolor que supliques perdón que se uelva tan insoportable .. SxJ. Dedicado a mi tía Rika.


**Ojala que te mueras**

**Song-fic  
****Interprete:** Grupo Pesado  
**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
**Pareja:** Seto/Katsuya  
**Dedicado a:** Rika Asakura  
**Advertencias:** Relaciones chico/chico, aunque es mas shonen ai mas que nada y por supuesto que lo escribí yo, o sea, no esperen algo bueno  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu-Gi-Oh ni la canción me pertenecen y mucho menos me beneficio económicamente al escribir la historia.

"_**Escúchame, la verdad es que jamás te olvidaré, que te amé y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final de mis días pues así lo jure y en mi corazón solo tu mandas"**_

**-o-o-o-**

**_Ojala que te mueras,  
_****_Que se abra la tierra y te hundas en ella,  
_****_Que todos te olviden,_**

**-o-**

**M**aldito despertador, te odio, me has interrumpido un sueño hermoso donde cierto rubio ojimiel moría después de una larga y dolorosa agonía, me despiertas a una realidad maldita que detesto y que por ser quien soy no me escaparé o les mostraré a los demás lo que me pasa.

Mejor acabar rápidamente, el día, ocupar mi mente, trabajo y más trabajo, es lo único que me distrae y logra que mi cabeza se aparte de cosas que solo me lastiman…. Si, que es difícil aceptar que unos simples recuerdos, la simple presencia de una persona logre tener esos efectos en mi, aunque si se piensa bien no es de extrañar pues esa persona originó poco a poco, como una maldita enfermedad mortal y silenciosa, cambios radicales en mi, que pensé no volvería a tener, que me juré a mi mismo jamás poseer porque solo lastiman y estorban en las metas que me propongo.

Hablo de ese maldito de Katsuya…. Katsuya Jounouchi, el maldito que se atrevió, que ha logrado lo que solo mi hermano con su dulzura e inocencia había conseguido. Mi amor.

**-o-**

**_Ojala que te cierren las puertas del cielo  
_****_Y que todos te humillen,  
_****_Que se llene tu alma de penas  
_****_Y entre mas te duele aunque más te lastimen_**

**-o-**

Si, amor, esa es la palabra correcta, ese maldito sentimiento que no muchos conquistan, que tiene una fuerza avasalladora y es tan indescriptible que solo aquellos que lo han sentido pueden comprenderlo. No hay limites, no hay nada malo, todo es maravilloso, cursi,… lindo… todo en esa persona te parece lo mejor, ni defectos le ves al desgraciado, hasta la vida te parece tan ligera que te llegas a preguntar… ¿problemas a mi? … ¡que va!… los problemas y el mundo me pasan por aquí y me salen por allá.

Los brazos y el cuerpo de esa persona te parece cálido, la vida de uno mismo pendiendo de esa sonrisa y el martilleo de la culpabilidad si es que tu la llegas a borrar; si, suena ilógico pero yo llegué a tener remordimientos cuando el mal nacido ese tenía un mohín de tristeza en esos labios que siempre me encantaba besar… por mi culpa. Si, aja,… ¡estupido de mi! … ojala y tuviera una máquina del tiempo para darme unas buenas bofetadas y dejar que el desgraciado se ahogara en sus lágrimas.

Después de todo,… ¡que me importaba!

**-o-**

**_Ojala que te mueras,  
_****_Que tu alma se vaya al infierno  
_****_Y que se haga eterno tu llanto,_**

**-o-**

Pero me importaba y mucho, así que siempre trataba de complacerlo aun cuando existían cosas, pequeños detalles –o mas grandes- que a mi me disgustaban, como el tener que reunirse con ese montón de amigos cuando yo deseaba estar a solas, pero si lo pedía yo era un _"Seto cruel"_ o _"insensible",_ _"frío",_ _"grosero"_ y hasta alguien _"sin educación", _una persona _"que no lo comprendía"._ Pero cedía, aun con el coraje y molestia, me tragaba mi orgullo y accedía a ir cortésmente no porque yo quisiera.

En cambio, si era yo quien pedía que se me acompañase a una ceremonia importante tenía que tolerar el hecho de que mi amado novio dormitara o comenzara a quejarse como niño chiquito que _"a que hora se acaba para salir de este infierno"_ , vaya parecía que iba con un niño chiquito y no con un adolescente. No, no con un niño chiquito por ni Mokuba ha hecho eso, mi hermano es lo suficientemente educado e inteligente como para hacer unas escenas así.

¿Y si decía algo?… era un desconsiderado, y si recordaba que yo también me sacrificaba al ir a esas reuniones de el grupo de las amistad, por no decir otra cosa peor, me convertía en un chantajista y farsante, que no lo entendía haciéndome ver como el villano de el cuento. ¡Como si no fuera suficiente con los periódicos o el resto del mundo!

**-o-**

**_Ojala pagues caro el haberme engañado  
_****_Aun queriéndote tanto,  
_****_Que se claven espinas en tu corazón  
_****_Si es que aun tienes algo,_**

**-o-**

Pero las discusiones, las diferencias sociales, quejas o insultos quedaban en el olvido apenas ambos nos poníamos de melosos, cuando compartíamos besos y caricias en la privacidad de mi habitación, lejos de miradas indiscretas o sorprendidas entre sus amigos, de criticas en estudiantes idiotas o admiradora celosa o chillona, nada ni nadie mas existía, solo el y era cuando me esmeraba por hacerle ver que no era un ogro ni una persona fría y excéntrica como solo a el le había mostrado, que lo consideraba parte de mi familia, de mi exclusivo circulo de personas de confianza aunque suene vanidoso el decirlo pero que es verdad, casi nadie puede jactarse que puede obtener de mi algo mas que mi atención.

Mi tiempo, mis miradas, mi ser, sentimientos, pensamientos,… ¿y porque no? …. Hasta miedos. Que tonto. Me di y le di la oportunidad, le mostré que Seto Kaiba es tan humano como todos y no solo un niño rico con un enorme IQ que va a todas partes con su laptop para presumir y humillando a las personas tratándolas peor que basuras o escoria. Le mostré al chico dentro del empresario, compañero de clases y genio, conoció a Seto.

**-o-**

**_Ojala sea un tormento acodarte de mi  
_****_Si es que un día lo haces,  
_****_Ojala sea tanto el dolor que supliques perdón,  
_****_Que se vuelva tan insoportable_**

**-o-**

Él sabía, el conocía perfectamente todos y cada unos de mis gustos, aun con recelo le mostré todas y cada una de las cosas que quiso saber, aquellas que ni si quiera a mi hermano había mostrado, secretos que compartí con el y que en su momento me parecieron vagos e insulsos pues sus ojos amielados me calmaban, repitiéndole que era un ser endemoniadamente hermoso y que era feliz por haberlo conocido, por darme la oportunidad de que mi corazón se dejara llevar por lo que sentía olvidando la razón.

¿Fui feliz?… si, demasiado y creo que excesivamente dichoso, por primera vez en mi vida consideraba que las cosas estaban bien, que podía contar con alguien mas sin temor a que me traicionara, me lastimara o me abandonara, porque ambos habíamos jurado que estaríamos juntos por siempre, que ni la eternidad sería suficiente para ambos.

**-o-**

_**Ojala que te mueras  
**_**_Que todo tu mundo se vaya al olvido,  
_****_Sé que no debo odiarte  
_****_Pero es imposible tratar olvidar lo que hiciste conmigo,_**

**-o-**

Entre besos apasionados murmuré palabras de amor, entre caricias ardientes le juré fidelidad, entre sabanas enredadas confirmé protegerlo aun a costa de mi vida, entre miradas compartidas prometí mantener su sonrisa, entre noches de pasión dije que no había sido tan dichoso, entre cuerpo y cuerpo al amanecer abrazados supo que estaba clavado en mi corazón, entre tardes tranquilas le hice saber que nadie se le comparaba, ente cursis detalles le dije que era especial, entre comidas probaba lo que me cocinaba aun cuando no supiera cocinar asegurándole que por el asesinaría a quien lo dañara…. Y entre promesas y juramentos el supo que yo estaba a sus pies.

**-o-**

**_Ojala que te mueras  
_****_Que todo tu mundo se quede vacío,  
_****_Ojala cada gota de llanto te queme hasta el ama,  
_****_Ojala que no encuentres la calma,  
_**_**Ojala que te mueras**_

**-o-**

Jamás vi nada malo, no desconfié, aprendí a controlar mi genio en su presencia… porque le amaba, porque me decías a mi mismo, repitiéndome una y otra vez, que la relación duraría si ambos poníamos de nuestra parte controlando nuestro humor, siendo difícil porque en ocasiones explotaba y comenzábamos a discutir a gritos e insultos para que después terminara yo pidiendo disculpas por mi comportamiento, poco a poco siendo el primero en dar el primer paso puesto que era mi deber como novio, lográndolo gracias a que tenia que recordarme que ambos nos equivocábamos, que no era perfecto, que era humano el equivocarse y ni el ni yo éramos la excepción.

**-o-**

**_Ojala y sea un tormento acordarte de mí  
_****_Si es que un día lo haces  
_****_Ojala sea tanto el dolor que supliques perdón  
_****_Que se vuelva tan insoportable_**

**-o-**

Tampoco negaré que el hizo oto tanto, que me contó su vida, las circunstancias en las que nació, la vida hastiante de sus padres, llena de gritos, insultos y peleas donde el y su hermana se mortificaban, la dura separación y el enfrentarse a la vida con un padre alcohólico, crecer solo y trabajar arduamente, el tener que valerse por si mismo, la manera en que conoció a sus amigos y como estos lo apoyaron, en como ellos se convirtieron en esa familia que siempre quiso y que gracias a ellos aun estaba vivo.

Ambos limpiamos nuestras lagrimas… ambos nos abrazamos cuando teníamos miedo… y ambos pasamos noches en vela cuando el otro se enfermaba, solo por hacer compañía y demostrar que ahí se estaba…

**-o-**

_**Ojala que te mueras  
**__**Que todo tu mundo se vaya al olvido,  
**__**Sé que no debo odiarte  
**_**_Pero es imposible tratar olvidar lo que hiciste conmigo_,**

**-o-**

Dice un dicho que nadie es eternamente feliz, que tanta felicidad y dicha es imposible ser retenida, que llegará un momento en que esta se acabe o parezca que no existe. Creo que me confíe, no previne, pensé que podía ser dichoso sin temor a nada y entupidamente solo creía en ese chico adorable.

Mis ojos no veían que de un día para otro ya no me sonreía tanto, que su alegría al verme llegar o hablar se había esfumado hasta solo asentir a todo cuanto yo decía solo por librarse de mi, que me había convertido en su pesada rutina y que sus cumplidos ya no le nacían en el alma, no vi que prefería pasar mas tiempo con ellos a solas, ya no me pedía que lo acompañara o que intentara mostrarme respetuoso con ellos, no era necesario, me decía, tu ve a terminar tus negociaciones.

Jamás me pasó por la cabeza el que otra persona que lo hacia sentirse hagalado cautivó su corazón de inmediato, que no asistía a nuestras citas por pedirle a el que lo acompañara a determinado lugar o que me ignoraba casi por completo cuando los tres estábamos juntos.

¡Por mi cabeza nunca pasó que ese maldito se enamorara fijara en mi propio hermano!

**-o-**

_**Ojala que te mueras  
**__**Que todo tu mundo se quede vacío,  
**__**Ojala cada gota de llanto te queme hasta el ama,  
**__**Ojala que no encuentres la calma,  
**__**Ojala que te mueras**_

**-o-**

Explicar lo que sentí cuando al fin abrí los ojos al ver lo que sucedía no pudo ser más lacerante, pasé por diversas etapas desde la clásica negación donde decía que no importaba, para después tener unos celos extremos de ver incluso con odio a mi propia sangre…. Celos que desaparecieron al darme cuenta que el no tenía la culpa y pasando a la etapa de ignorar a ese chico amado para que no se diera cuenta de el dolor que me había causado, ser frío e inmune, colocar una enorme pared en nuestra relación solo pidiendo que me olvidara y creyera que yo era el que terminaba todo, le di la oportunidad de hacer creer que solo me mostraba cruel e indiferente con el por simple capricho aun cuando podía lastimarlo.

No me importo y después pasó la otra etapa, lo odié, lo culpé de todo y mi indiferencia se reforzó esta vez acompañada de lacerantes palabras o mensajes enviados a sus amigos o por inocente hermano, su muerte… que sintiera todo el dolor que yo sentía, y me vengué, clamé por ver el color de su sangre y reírme de ello y lo logré haciéndolo sentir mal enfrente de sus personas mas queridas y no me importó…

**-o-**

_**¡Ojala que te mueras!**_

**-o-**

Pero no fue suficiente para mi, quería lastimarlo mas, no me era suficiente el dolor que ya sentía, deseaba, anhelaba que conociera el dolor supremo, así que lo cité a solas y aunque parecía arrepentido, dispuesto a que nos reconciliáramos, que discutiéramos el asunto y volver a intentarlo, aun cuando yo mismo comenzaba a flaquear, que dentro de mi una voz gritaba que no cometiera una estupidez, que lo arruinara, mi boca se abrió solamente para decirle adiós, recalcándole que era un imbecil que no me conocía… i sus lagrimas pero di media vuelta y me marché, cuando subí la limusina pude verlo corriendo con desesperación.

Fue cuando no soporté más y derramé las lágrimas mas ardientes y dolorosas que he tenido, porque ahora solo deseo verlo muerto por haber causado esta emoción en mi, por ser un maldito que robó mi voluntad y corazón, por lograr arrancarme sentimientos que pensé no existían, sentimientos tan sublimes y dolorosos…

He llegado a la escuela y bajo con mi usual comportamiento, no mirando a nadie y sin evitarlo, observando una cabeza rubia que me evita dolida entre el confort de sus amigos, yo solo doy mi usual saludo y todos me miran sorprendidos y enojados pero finjo que no me importa.

Y aun así como me gustaría girar y gritarte que te amo, que quiero suplicarte de rodillas que perdones mi estupidez, peo el temor a lastimarte mas me detiene, un ser frío como yo no sabe amar y solo debo permanecer, pero… ¡maldición! … ¡no llores ni sufras mas por mi te lo suplico!

_Tú no tienes la culpa, amor…_

**-o-o-o-**

Espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos, malos o peores, cuídense mucho y **Feliz Cumpleaños** muy atrasado, **Rika-san**. I see!


End file.
